


Message Understood

by Sangerin



Series: Denver Collection [4]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, Denver Janeway, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-01
Updated: 1999-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denver could tell when the air grew chill from a disagreement, and she would creep to the stairs to listen. She didn't like to be left out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message Understood

Denver sat at the top of the stairs, her chin tucked between her knees. She hated it when they fought. It always seemed as though the arguments would go on forever.

There was never any shouting - neither of them ever shouted. But her Daddy would clench his fists at his side, and her Mommy's voice would get quieter and harder until Denver could hardly hear her.

They never knew that she heard the arguments, either. They thought that she was safely tucked up in bed. But Denver could tell when the air grew chill from a disagreement, and she would creep to the stairs to listen. She didn't like to be left out.

She had listened to so many arguments like this, she could almost see what was happening.

"Kathryn, you don't have to go."

"Yes, I do, Chakotay. It's only one more mission. When I get back, that's it."

"That's what I mean. Why this last mission? Someone else could do this just as well as you."

Denver heard her Mommy sigh. In her mind, she saw her Mommy flop down onto the sofa by the window. Daddy would be sitting down next to her, twisting around to look at her.

"I know that it isn't vital that I go, but I owe Starfleet one last mission."

Denver heard her Daddy snort. He did that a lot. Almost every time Mommy mentioned Starfleet.

"You've done a lot more for them than they ever did for you, Kathryn."

"What? They gave me a career, for pity's sake! They gave me a job again when I got back, almost ten years behind the advances in technology and totally out-of-date on politics. They gave me a promotion I didn't deserve!"

"They gave up on you within months, while you never gave up on getting us home. They gave you a job because you have more knowledge of the Delta Quadrant than anyone working for them. They promoted you because you deserved it. They feted you because you got a crew home from further away than the Federation had ever dreamed."

"Look, I understand why you resigned when we got back. I'm three weeks away from resignation myself. But I have to do this one last mission, Chakotay." Denver heard her Mommy's voice become gentle, finally. She could imagine Daddy stroking Mommy's cheek, and Mommy holding Daddy's hand.

She picked up her blanket and went back to her room.

* * *

"Why do we always argue like this, Chakotay?" Kathryn asked as they looked at each other.

"I keep telling myself that it's because I love you so much, and I always want the best for you."

"That explains you - what about me? Is it because I'm as selfish as I've always been, because I can't see past the end of my own career?"

"Kathryn, you are an incredible woman - you have done remarkable things..."

"You aren't answering the question, Chakotay."

"I know that you love me."

"But?"

Chakotay looked down at the floor. Kathryn answered her own question. "But Starfleet has always come first. Well, not for much longer, Chakotay. I promise you that. When I get home, we'll be able to have that life you've always dreamed about."

Chakotay smiled back at her. "A cabin in the Rockies, just you, me and Denver."

"And frequent visits by the rest of the Voyager crew."

"As long as it isn't all the time..."

For a while they sat in companionable silence.

"When do you have to leave?"

"Tomorrow. I go to Deep Space 7 for the mission briefing."

"Early?"

"Too early. I've already said goodbye to Denver. Look after her."

"I always do."

"I know."

More silence. Then Chakotay spoke. "I don't ever want to lose you, Kathryn."


End file.
